


[横雏]因为我穿女装太可爱男朋友觉醒了怎么办

by lwannn



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwannn/pseuds/lwannn
Summary: 女装大佬自行车★腿交痴汉横把乖乖雏拐到楼梯间这样那样的故事
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 6





	[横雏]因为我穿女装太可爱男朋友觉醒了怎么办

"唔唔……别……yoko……"  
位置偏僻的教学楼昏暗的楼梯间里，突兀地漏出几声呻吟。  
村上信五背靠着墙，还有点没搞明白压在自己身前的青梅竹马怎么回事。  
此时的他两腿被迫分开着，悬空夹在对面这人的腰上，脚上7厘米的高跟鞋多亏有透明胶带绑着而没有滑落，纱制的裙摆堪堪被撩到大腿根部盖住重要部位，一只雪白的手臂埋没在一层层粉色的纱中，不知在摸索着什么。  
要说他为什么穿成这样，绝对不是因为他有特殊癖好什么的。"都是学校事务！是公事！"如果询问他为什么，学生会长村上一定会摆摆手说，"为了在难得的文化祭娱乐一下大家，也只好牺牲我了嘛…当然也是因为比起别的五大三粗的男生，我穿要可爱多了。"然后得意地露出虎牙嘿嘿一笑。  
K校今年正逢开办十五年。既然是逢五的校园祭，校长又是爱热闹的关西人，自然要好好操办一番。于是作为学生会会长的村上，自然不能拒绝和另外几个女孩子一起跳最近大热的女团可爱风舞蹈的请求，并且抱着要死一起死的心情拉上了青梅竹马的横山裕。

"早知道不叫他了，最后的ending我的风头都被抢走了。"事到如今被压在墙上的村上还有些愤愤。  
村上是个直男，却也是个争强好胜的直男。做事向来认真的他从穿高跟鞋走路的方式到每个动作搭配的表情都好好练习打磨了一番。结果到结尾的时候一时失误没找准镜头，旁边的横山也不知道抽什么风，刚好对着正在特写的镜头仰头一笑。  
那一刻，村上都能感觉到台下那些童贞男看向舞台的目光变了。  
接着就是自己一路气鼓鼓地鼓着嘴，跟着虽然只穿了3厘米高跟鞋却还是高出自己一点的横山从礼堂回教学楼的临时化妆间换衣服，等回过神才发现自己被拐进了这个昏沉沉的楼梯间里。  
身上裙子背后的拉链被拉下一半，颈侧痒痒的，是横山还戴着没摘掉的假发。村上下意识地想躲，却被横山托着屁股一把抱起抵在了墙上。他只好就着这个姿势微微睁开刚才因为突然失重闭起的眼，居高临下，尽量不使自己目光里带着疑惑和示弱，而是游刃有余不慌不乱地去看横山。  
横山的皮肤从小就很白，此时却泛着有点诡异的粉红，饱满的嘴唇上仍带着还没卸掉，被磨蹭开了的口红。被蹭掉的部分大约正分布在自己的颈侧和半边脸颊上吧，村上猜想。他紧了紧腿，腿上肉色的丝袜擦着横山的裙摆发出窸窸窣窣的声音，"这样会摔着我的，别闹了！等会换了衣服还得赶去看丸山他们表演。"村上拼命压制着因为横山与平常不同的举动而擂鼓的心跳，虽然尾音还是不可避免地颤了颤。  
然而这个明明平时从来不好好看着他眼睛说话的人此刻仿佛没有听见似的直直看着他，"村子小姐，"村上被这称呼加上横山渐渐逼近的脸惊吓地抖了抖，"村子小姐太可爱了…台下的那些男生都看直眼了…"横山说着蹙了蹙今天特意剃细的眉毛，看着颇有些娇弱的味道，脸却势不可挡地又凑近了些许，鼻尖抵在村上的耳际嗅了嗅，手上的动作也粗鲁起来，从刚才因为大动作撕开的丝袜裆部钻了进去，寻到村上被内裤包裹的臀部揉捏起来。  
"喂，yoko你……"村上惊得踢了两下腿，却被横山另一只伸进后背拉链里的手圈着靠得更紧，同时胯间也似乎被抵上了什么热烘烘的东西。同为男性，村上再天然也知道现在是怎么一回事了，只好僵着一动不动，任横山裙下的手四处摸索。  
横山的呼吸在他挣腿时已经变得粗重，一下一下喷在他的脸上，唇也开始在村上的脖子上移动起来。村上忍了一会脖子上不时划过的湿湿痒痒的感觉终是忍不下去了，松开刚才因为害怕摔倒而死死抱住横山脊背的手，摸索到横山还带着假发套的后脑勺按住，低头狠狠地亲了上去。  
突然被强吻的横山好像终于从今天的大胆里清醒过来，伸进村上衣服里的手也停下了动作。村上狠狠亲完，pia地一下拍在横山的假发套上，"你这家伙，是看到我穿女装发情了吧？！我可跟你说，招惹我很危险的，小心强上你哦！！！"说着还威胁地对着横山的小腹挺了挺胯。  
横山愣了半晌，也不知道在想些什么。当村上疯狂腹诽完一顿"傻子""憨憨""为什么想事情还要保持这个姿势"之后，才愣愣地开口解释，"才不是发情…"，又往村上胸前凑了凑，避开了他直白的目光，"只是你穿这个太可爱了，好喜欢hina，忍不住…"说着就要松开村上，松了一半却又顿住，鼓了多大勇气似的重新抬起头。  
"但是hina刚才亲我了，hina也喜欢我！我…我很快就好…hina…"  
刚才在舞台上还像不可亵渎的高岭之花，现在却活脱脱一个痴汉。村上的目光扫过横山凌乱地黏在颊侧的几缕假发，扫过随着他呼吸起起伏伏的汗津津的雪白的胸口，有点无奈地叹气。  
横山喜欢他，向来擅长与人交往的他自然心里门儿清，而他对横山的喜欢大概算是他直男生涯中做的最不直男的一件事。奈何这人从不对他好好说出口，进入思春期以后更是看都不愿意好好看他一眼，可是每次他一转过身，就能感觉到有一道目光在他身上飘来飘去，搞得他实在很火大。  
今天也不知道吃错了什么药，嘛，果然是我的女装实在太可爱了吗…村上想着，又用手扒拉起横山埋在他胸口的头，强迫对方和自己对视。  
"我知道了，但是润滑呢？安全套呢？你看这里什么都没有，快点放开我啦，等文化祭结束了回家去好不好？"话说到最后已经带上了诱哄的语气。  
可是横山整个一副精虫上脑的样子，并且颇有一不做二不休的架势，“我不做到最后，不会弄痛hina的。”  
村上感觉屁股下的热烘烘好像越来越热了，甚至自己也有被带着越来越热的趋势，“那就...那就随便你，总之不能用后面那里，”他听见自己迷迷瞪瞪地说，“反正你快点解决，解决了我们去看表演。”他觉得自己有些害羞了，就算是他——成绩优异，最受欢迎的学生会长——也是十几年来第一次谈恋爱，第一次直白地说这种话。  
横山在他背后的手终于解放了似的往里面钻，从他的颈窝一寸一寸地向下抚到尾骨，抚到他腰际丝袜的边缘。村上抑制不住地轻喘起来，横山此时不再看他了，而是忙于用额头磨着他的锁骨，唇上的口红混着他的汗水，蹭得他胸前到处都是。但是村上能看见横山别着一束颊边头发的耳朵，红彤彤的，像中午两人一起吃的便当里的红姜。  
“这人说是画了女妆，但是其实根本没涂粉底吧！”村上伸手有点嫉妒地捏了捏那只粉嘟嘟的耳朵。这时横山总算把他架在腰上的腿放了下来，从刚才就一直待在他裙中的手绕到了前面按着他的大腿根，另一只手从他背后抽出来，开始撩起自己的裙摆，伴着纱料摩擦的声音。  
村上还没从终于落地的安全感中反应过来，就觉得腿根之间被抵入了硬硬的物体。“啧，是刚才屁股底下那个热烘烘的...”他思考再三，还是没敢往下看，只好听话地夹紧大腿把头搁在压着他的人的肩膀上。  
于是横山急促呼吸的声音在他耳边更大了，热热的带着潮气的气息一下一下地往他耳洞里灌。  
“hina也湿了。”横山在他耳边压着声音说，仿佛在传递着什么重要的秘密，双手隔着一层浅浅地嵌进村上的臀肉里，推着他的小腹和自己的撞在一起，“我也来帮hina好不好？”  
“这种时候还装作问我意见的样子，狡山！”村上想发扬大阪人的精神吐槽两句，又自知这时张开嘴只会发出糟糕的声音，只好紧紧地咬着下唇。被发现了就糟糕了，他刚刚可是有远远听见学生会那几个怂恿他一起跳的女孩子叽叽喳喳着“卡哇伊”“会长的腿果然好适合配高跟鞋”跑过去的声音。  
然而横山现在一点也顾不上这些，村上能感受到他起伏的动作比刚才快了许多。  
“hina...”横山的声音就近在耳旁，一遍遍地叫着他从小叫到大的昵称，听得村上脸红，下身酥麻的感觉也不受控地加重起来。  
横山的腿和他的缠在一起，两只雪白的胳臂紧紧地圈着他，他们像是在一同攀爬着一座高峰，而如今快要登顶了。  
这时横山突然转过脸来，鼻息吐在村上的脸上，他唇上的口红已经完全蹭光了，伸出舌头着迷地舔舐起村上的嘴唇。村上看着他，觉得此时的横山又陌生又新奇，因为这几年来，横山还没有这样注视着他，注视得这样久过。  
"yoko…"村上喃喃着，受不住地想闭上眼却又不舍得。他们还有一步就登上山顶了，他却觉得自己在下坠，无休无止地坠入横山裕的怀抱当中。

村上和横山换好衣服从教学楼出来的时候，文化祭演出已经结束，几堆学生三三两两地从礼堂走出来，穿过沿路的章鱼烧和炒面摊位，去操场放花火玩。  
"给。"学弟大仓一边递过来几只花火，一边带着讳莫如深的笑容审视着两人。  
"横亲~信酱~"大仓身后眼泪汪汪的丸山作势要扑过来，被大仓一把提着后领拎了回去，"不是说好来看我和yasu的漫才，我一直在观众里找你们都忘词了！"  
"走了走了，yasu还在那边等我们。"大仓手上不松，一边提着丸山往过来时的方向回身，一边坏笑着用另一只空着的手指指横山，"横山君，口袋里的东西露出来了哦。村上君，等会结束了以后去你家旁边那个拉面店吃夜宵~拜拜~"挥着手走了。  
村上收回目送的目光，眼尖地捕捉到横山正慌里慌张往口袋里塞一团肉色东西的手。他微微仰头看看横山，这个白皮从教学楼出来又开始不和他对视了。  
村上暗暗鼓嘴，拿手上的花火棒去戳横山的脸："yoko是变态！"  
"欸？"  
"你偷偷藏我穿过的破了洞的丝袜！"  
"不…不是，我是想说这上面沾了…不能乱丢…"  
"好了好了，给你。"成功收获横山惊慌的回头，村上心满意足地龇了龇牙，把手里刚点燃的花火棒塞过去，另一只手扣住横山的手指，坏笑着看他，"你要留着就留着呗，还是有纪念意义的嘛。"  
横山这次没再反驳。村上的手热乎乎的，勾着他的手指。细小的光亮从花火棒顶端蹦出来，把村上的笑脸也印亮了。横山透过眼前的花火看着村上像是撒进了一把星星一般明亮的下垂眼，忍不住凑过身去轻轻吻了吻村上微翘地唇角。  
"嗯，就当做我们开始交往的纪念好了。"  
"我喜欢你，hina。"

完。


End file.
